A Taste of the Forbbidden Fruit
by Makolin808
Summary: So sweet, yet so wrong... Can Thor resist Loki's forbidden fruit? Or will he give in to his sweet tooth?


"Thor"

Loki was on the Bifrost.

"Yes, Loki my brother who is nothing more than that?"

"I was just thinkin, you know, about butts…."

"Oh hoh o Loki you are always—"

"_your butt_"

This stopped Thor dead in his tracks on the Bifrost where Loki also was.

"I don't understand…." Thor said and he was not lying, really.

"I was just thinking about that one time you were there and so was I and also your butt… it looks really good."

Thor blushed across his face and hid his face within his luxurious golden locks. Of hair.

"Thank you Loki, my hott butt is my greatest accomplishment."

Loki stepped with his boots over the Bifrost and towards Thor because they were both there at the same time. He extended a Loki hand to touch the butt Thor but Thor stopped him!

"just a prank Thor, my platonic brother. It does not mean anything at all."

But Thor did nto listen. He whirled himself around to face away from Loki but accidentally whirled too much and so he actually was facing Loki again.

"It's not that," he said to Loki with a big tear streaming from his both eyes. "It's just that I am wondering… how long have you thought my butt beautiful?"

Loki was taken aback!

He wanted to whisper_ forever….._ But he decided to say mischief instead.

"Since _almost_ forever"

The lie was tearing him apart and Thor could see that, though he did not know why.

Thor cried more rainbow tears as he stood on the Bifrost with Loki who is always goddamn there.

"Loki your tricks and lies go too far. I am afraid I must banish you to over there on the other side of the Bifrost!"

"no!" Loki screamed softly, stifling his noise.

"Silence, you horse's mother! I will listen no more to your face noise. Me and my glorious ass are going away and you are not to follow"

"But Thor, my ass of Asgard, you know that this will tear me apart! You know I crave only you and your attention?!"

Thor was about to swagger off into the distance but stopped when he heard Loki starting to cry for like the fifth fucking time. But on the inside…. _Thor was crying too_.

"Loki you are my brother who is related to me and I love how you love my lean loins, but I must confess…"

"Does it involve me crying more?"

Thord ignored his brother Loki on the Bifrost and said, "Loki I must confess…. I have never seen your butt, and… I would really like to!"

Loki put a hand to his own chest and shouted.

"Thor….."

Thor took a step towards him and engulfed him with his arms into another platonic brotherly hug.

"I have always wanted to see it Loki but you always wear such concealing robes. Can I maybe…"

Loki laughed loudly and imapproptiately into Thor's armpit (because they are hugging, you see).

"I always dreamed you would ask Thor, and my answer is—"

When suddenly a loud crash and suddenly Odin is on the Bifrost as well as Thor and Loki as well!

"Father, what are you doing here?" One of them yelled though I'm not sure who.

"Thor, my beloved son. Loki, my adequate one. Heimdall the gate keeper who is currently not keeping the gate, tells me that a butt touch is imminent!"

"That's not true at all!" It was Loki this time because he was present and involved in the conversation.

"gwewasgdhsaj!" Odin shouted to silence him, which it did. "My sons of whom my love is unevenly divided, I know what is going on here. I know what is about to happen between you two and I just cannot allow it!"

Thor whipped his hair around for a bit and stood sternly in front of his real father once he was done.

"why"

He said with much defiance.

"There is something you should know, my beloved golden son Thor. For you see," he who is Odin turned towards Loki. "Loki, the dim son whom I adopted soley to mak e you shine, there is a dark secret that I must confess…."

"You are not going to touch his butt are you?" One of them amiguously asked.

"No, but neither shall you my favorite son Thor! For you see, Loki…. Has no butt!"

And he did not.

The end


End file.
